Swap in race
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Head's up folks, the 'bots have gone human! How will Sirius, a long held comrade, help 2 of them? Are things being hid? Future Ratchet/OC/Optimus in chapter 3. please review! More review inside!
1. how it begins

Swap

The beginning

When Optimus and the team get transformed into humans, the humans have to figure out if they can be changed back, the 2 humans, Raf and Sirius, Sirius being Optimus' charge. Everybot has to learn how to be human and Optimus falls in love. Who will Optimus fall in love with? Will others fall in love? How old is everyone? Will everybot be able to change back? Will some not want to if a cure is found? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius and her family and pets. Sirius has roan hair and has red, white, and blue dyes on her left side of her hair and has brown eyes and is 6'2".

Car tires squealed as June drove us in and car doors slammed and I looked around frantically, which wasn't my normal self. "OPTIMUS! RATCHET!" I screamed scared and the others yelled, "BULKHEAD!" "BUMBLEBEE!" "ARCEE!" We all heard footsteps and we looked over to the sound and saw 5 humans.

I saw a 6'4" male with red and blue dyes on the left side of his hair with brown eyes. I then saw a male about 6'4" with brown eyes and red and white dyes in his hair with a red medical stripe down both of his arms. They both had roan (dark brown) original hair. Then there was a boy with blue eyes and yellow and black dyed that was originally blonde hair and was 4'10".

I saw a girl about 5'4" with blue dyes and a little pink in her jet black hair and teal eyes. Then there was a heavy set boy with green eyes and was about 5'6" with green dyes in his black hair. I quickly recognized everyone and started to cry. "OPTIMUS! RATCHET!" I yelled as I cried and ran over to them and they hugged me comfortingly. I leaned into their embrace as much as I could, almost collapsing.

I pulled away and quickly saw that I was just smaller than Optimus. "Sirius, do you know what happened?" Ratchet asked and I looked up at him, he was the same height as Optimus, and said, "This could be the result of that blast, causing your Cybertronian genetics to change to human genetics."

Ratchet at me in awe, probably that I could know that. I looked around and saw that I was taller than everyone except for Optimus and Ratchet! Everyone then realized who everyone was and Jack ran over to Arcee, Raf ran to 'Bee, and Miko ran to Bulk'.

At that moment Agent Fowler came down and he screamed, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON! SIRIUS, YOUR PRIME'S CHARGE, GET THEM OUT, NOW!" I turned to Fowler and stood sternly while in front of the other like Optimus would, while with _**superhero**_ playing out of my phone.

How it turned on I have no idea, but I said, "These _are_ the Autobots Agent Fowler. Their Cybertronian genetics were changed to that of human genetics, most likely caused from the blast. Look at them closely and you'll see the resemblance of their original selves."

Fowler looked at them closely and stepped back in awe when he recognized them and I drew out my phone and tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't and I growled a little at it. I turned it off and I put it in my pocket, but it started up again and I looked at everyone and said, "Don't you think that's a little strange?" Everyone nodded and I looked away and back at Fowler.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Fowler asked me, since I was Optimus' charge and leader of the humans, even when he wasn't away, and I was far smarter than any human there and taller than him.

I said, "They will have to live with their charges, Agent Fowler. Rafael, Ratchet, and I will make a portable ground bridge so Ratchet will be able to get here and transfer everyone else here by Ground Bridge." "And where will I be staying, Sirius?" Ratchet asked.

I looked down at him and said, "With me or Rafael. It is the only logical choice other than you staying here, and I highly advise of it to not be done since you need human qualities now." Ratchet nodded and stood by me and Optimus, and then Fowler said, "Well then. How am I going to explain this to the government that our Autobots keeping the world safe are down for the count?"

"That is your problem, Agent Fowler, but I've been making machinery that is almost complete that is based off of their energon blasters, so when given the right training, they will be able to get back in action, with my help." "You think of everything don't you, Miss Stern and In Charge." "And you apparently forgot that I'm grumpy like Ratchet too, so don't push your luck Fowler."

I growled and leaned forward and over him and Fowler walked off and I watched as he left. I heard my phone replay and I drew it out and growled and tried to turn it off, but it never did and I just put it away and waited for the battery to die. I shook my head and said, "Okay, this is going to be a confusing day."

I looked at everyone and said, "We'll need to do x-rays of them to see if they still have their Cybertronian parts, or if they are pure human." June nodded and said, "I just brought an x-ray machine here, I'll go get it ready." I nodded and looked around and said, "Now to determine your ages."

Arcee quickly thought and said, "I look to be about 16, same age as Jack." I nodded and saw that Raf was taking this down and said, "Good idea Rafael. We'll need the information later on." Raf smiled and I turned towards Bulk'. He thought a moment then said, "About 17, heavy set though." I nodded and saw Raf take it down.

I looked at 'Bee and asked, "Can you speak?" 'Bee looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. "If I am now then yes." "You can talk, 'Bee!" Raf said and ran over to 'Bee and hugged him. "Good." I said and 'Bee said, "About 11, just younger than Raf."

Raf wrote it down and I looked at Ratchet and he looked down at himself and said, "About your age, maybe just a year younger… 19." I nodded and Raf took it down. I looked at Optimus and he quickly said, "I'd say your age, 19." I nodded once more and Raf wrote it down.

June walked in and said, "Who's first?" I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at Optimus and he stepped forward. June nodded and Optimus followed her to the x-ray machine, he, Ratchet, and I towered over everyone at base!

Everyone looked at me scared and I shook my head and said, "It's just like how Ratchet would take a scan, it scans the person in front of the machine, or in it, it depends on what type of machine, and it will print on a piece of x-ray photo film and show the organs and all that. (I should know, I had to be scanned by Ratchet before.) Trust me; I've had plenty in my days and it doesn't hurt, actually Miko cause most of the times I needed them." "Sorry by the way." Miko said and I nodded.

Everyone nodded and Raf said to help me out, "Easy as taking energon." I nodded and looked as Optimus came back and Ratchet followed June for the x-ray. Raf walked over to me and Optimus, and 'Bee followed.

"Will they have to go to school like us, Sirius?" Raf asked and everyone looked at me and I said, "For the time being we shall wait. You all need to get adjusted to your new lives after all." Everyone nodded and looked at Ratchet a few minutes later and he walked over to Optimus, Raf, me, and 'Bee.

'Bee walked behind June and I turned to everyone, who were once again looking at me and waiting for my instructions. "And why is it that everyone is taking orders from me exactly?" I asked and Arcee said while snickering, "When we're bored we watch you be the leader of the humans, and now that we're human, we take orders from you, since Optimus is new to this as well as us. And it's quite funny how you act like Optimus and sometimes like Ratchet and scare Miko." I nodded and turned to 'Bee as he came in and watched as Arcee walked off behind June.

I sighed and said, "Rafael, Ratchet, we need to start on that portable ground bridge." Ratchet and Raf nodded and we walked up the stairs and over the bridge that Ratchet had installed for Raf and me and we started to work with my tools that I had made from scratch and Ratchet's help. Bulk' walked off as Arcee came back and walked back 7 minutes later. By the time we 3 were finished, 'Bee and Bulk' were racing each other on the T.V., 4 hours later.

June was coming out of the 'dark room' with the film and she handed them me and to me, Ratchet, and Raf looked at them and we said in unison and awe, "No Cybertronian parts at all, one hundred percent human."

We walked over to everyone as the race was just finishing and I said, "You all are one hundred percent human." Everyone looked at me and I nodded as well as Ratchet and Raf. I showed them the x-rays and everyone stared at them and took there's and just looked at it in awe, except for Ratchet.

"Sirius, I have to get to work." I looked down at June and nodded and she walked down the stairs and sped out of base. "I wonder what Jackie's going to be thinking the next time he sees us." Bulk' said and Ratchet shuttered and said, "I just hope he doesn't get any ideas and squish me, he'd probably love to."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me and I said, "Do not think of that as of now, but as of what there is to occupy your day today." Ratchet nodded and I walked away and pulled out my energon blasters that I had been working on and started to tinker with them.

Everyone watched me and probably got curious when I walked down the stairs with one and I saw as they followed, I was holding the gun as if in the battle field. Everyone watched as I quickly grabbed one of my samples of energon that Ratchet had given me and load it into the chamber and grab 3 more samples. I then walked into the training room and everyone walked in after me.

I pulled a switch and everyone watched in awe as holoforms appeared and Optimus asked, "Ratchet, did you help Sirius with this?" "I didn't even know she was doing so, Optimus." Ratchet replied and everyone watched as the holoforms ran towards me and watched as I knelt down and fired the first shot.

The shot hit the holoform and it vanished. I quickly reloaded and fired at the next holoform and it vanished. I reloaded and shot once more and it hit the last holoform and it vanished. I grabbed my last shot sample and stood up and turned around and saw everyone again.

Everyone gawked at me and I just nodded and walked out of the room after I put the switch back into its original position to reset for the next time. Everyone followed me and Ratchet asked, "Sirius, how did you create that without us knowing?"

"It pays to know when your family falls asleep and when the 'cops patrol what street. I just came out of my house and came here and worked on it, but would be gone before you awoke, been working on it for a couple of months now." I said and I walked up the steps and grabbed the rest of my blasters and set them back in their designated box. I pulled open another drawer and grabbed some papers and started to read them.

Raf and Ratchet walked up to me and I looked up at them and showed them the papers, it was in my hand writing, and Cybertronian. I pulled my arm back and kept reading and pulled out a pencil and started to write in Cybertronian.

"What is that for, Sirius?" Raf asked and I said, "The notes to how to make the energon blasters, in Cybertronian so if MECH gets a hold of it they won't be able to read it." I finished writing and put the papers back in the drawer and stood up.

"Hey, Ratchet." "What, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked, a little irritated. "Want to try out the video games?" Bulk' asked and Ratchet sighed and said, "Fine…" he looked to me before saying, "anything to occupy my time." Ratchet sat down and I said; "Now this I have to see."

I stood beside Ratchet and Optimus stood by me and we all watched as Ratchet raced and surprisingly won. "How…" is all Miko said before I raised an eyebrow and she stopped in mid-sentence, and didn't finish. I nodded and walked off and everyone watched me, again.

I walked over to Optimus' station and over my bridge that Ratchet had installed for me; I had access to both of the desks since they were my friends and Optimus was my guardian, and started to type. Everyone watched as I hopped from one symbol to another.

I opened the speakers system and I plugged in my laptop and started to type on it and looked up at the speakers and counted down with my fingers and the speakers started to play _**counting stars**_ just as I got to 0.

Everyone listened to the song and I stood up and looked at everyone and saw Raf and 'Bee starting to dance. I nodded my head towards them and everyone looked at them and smiled. I walked down the stairs while no one was looking and walked off to nowhere in particular and sat down and shook my head.

"Just what I need, more to worry about. I already have Miko, now I have Bulkhead to worry about. Same with the others though, at least I can trust Optimus and Ratchet. I wonder if Optimus feels this way, when he has a hard time and it gets worse, at least we take it together, as a team." I said out loud and rested my head against the wall, just realizing that my phone had stopped playing.

Everyone started to call for me when they noticed I was gone and I came back in. 'Bee heard his stomach grumble and said to Raf, "I'm hungry." I heard this and turned to him with kind eyes and bent down to him and said, "Then let's all go get something to eat."

I walked over to my laptop and shut it off along with Optimus' system and grabbed my laptop and the portable ground bridge system and activated it. Everyone looked at me and I nodded and we walked through.

"Are your bones… do they feel like they're shaking?" Bulk' asked and I said, "I used to, but got used to it. But yeah it'll do that to humans at first." Everyone looked in front of them and Jack said, "Perfect timing, my shift starts in 3 minutes."

Jack and Miko laughed and I pulled out my wallet and said, "Now who's hungry?" I ordered and everyone ate and I lightly smiled at the 'bots reaction to food and giggled when 'Bee stole some of my fries after his were gone. I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

Everyone finished and I led them out, except for Jack who was now working, and saw that June was driving by. She turned into the lot and got out and said, "Funny running into you already." "Hello Miss Darby." I greeted and everyone else greeted her. "We were just heading back to base, but now that I think about it, they really should get to know the people that they'll be living with." I said and looked at everyone and they nodded.

"Well Arcee can come with me then." June said and Arcee stepped forward and said her byes and got in to go to Jack and June's house. "My house is only a block away." Raf said and 'Bee nodded and the 2 looked at Ratchet, but he shook his head.

The 2 walked into the road after looking but I grabbed them and pulled them back into my arms and 3 seconds later, Vince was in front of us. "Vince, watch where you drive or so help me you probably won't have feeling in a place for a long time." I growled as I lifted scared 'Bee and Raf into my arms and realized that my phone was playing _**coming back**_.

"I didn't know you had kids." Vince mouthed and I sat 'Bee and Raf down and glared at Vince and started to walk over to him, confidence in my steps as well as pride, like Optimus. Vince just watched and I pulled him out of the car and growled as the song continued, slamming his head down on the car hood, "Lay a hand on any of my friends and you'll never feel your private again. Got it?"

Vince quickly nodded and I shoved him back in the car and he sped off. Miko and Raf cheered. I walked over to 'Bee and hugged him as well as Raf and they collapsed in my arms. I gently picked them up and caressed their heads and Raf and 'Bee leaned into my embrace, searching for my protection that I gave them.

I set 'Bee and Raf down when they stopped crying and I said to them, "We'll look out for you, especially me." 'Bee and Raf hugged me and I caressed their heads once more and they started to walk home. I stood up and said, "Miko, I advise you go with Bulkhead so as to let him get used to your host parents." Miko nodded and pulled Bulk' across the road and towards her house as she talked and I shook my head.

"Let's go." I said happily and waved my hand towards Ratchet and Optimus and they walked up to me and we walked towards my house. I kept silent and listened to Ratchet and Optimus talk about being a human and lightly smiled at how Ratchet was, in a way, complimenting it.

We walked past the park and I saw my family had seen me with Optimus and Ratchet. I walked up to my door and pulled out the key from my pocket and opened the door and allowed Ratchet and Optimus in first, 10 minutes later after walking by the park.

"My parents won't be home for… (I checked my watch)… 60 minutes." I said and walked up the stairs to 2 rooms and said, "These will be yours." Optimus and Ratchet nodded and I heard a knock on the door.

I walked down the stairs and out front while Optimus and Ratchet checked out their new rooms. I looked through the peep hole and nearly screamed, my nephew was looking into the peep hole from the outside.

I opened the door and John said, "I was wondering if you were home." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. There's someone I would like you to meet. Optimus, Ratchet! Come meet my nephew!" I called to my friends and they came out. John said, "Glad to meet you. Don't be bugged by my too stern and grumpy aunt." I ruffled his hair and he grabbed my hand and took it off his head and said, "You messed up my hair!"

"Where are the others?" I asked and John said, "Playing at the park." I nodded and said, "And why aren't you there?" "Got bored." I shook my head and said, "You out of all my nieces and nephews, the second oldest even, 15, get bored. You're like Miko."

"Of course I am, but at least I don't play the electric guitar with heavy metal, like you, you play country while I don't even play the electric guitar." "Thank the Lord for that. You would bust our ear drums." I said and saw Ratchet loosen up a bit.

John must have noticed too because he said, "Don't think you're out of the woods yet." I slapped John in the back of the head without taking my eyes away from Optimus and Ratchet and John clutched his head.

"Go get everyone from the park, Optimus and Ratchet are staying here for a while and I don't want anyone to freak when they see them here." John nodded and ran out the door to the park, wanting to get as far away from me as possible.

I face palmed, growled, and shook my head at the same time and said, "Everywhere I go I have to be the one in charge." I shook my head and walked up the stairs and to my room and Optimus and Ratchet followed.

I walked to my room and said, "Step into my office." Ratchet cracked a smile at that as I unlocked my door and opened it wide. The 2 walked in and looked around in amazement. "Surprised much? No one comes into my room but me, except now you 2." I said when she saw the looks on their faces from the red, white, and blue walls to the Cybertronian writing posted on it to the chairs that had the Autobot insignia on it.

"My room dedicated to the Autobots." I said as she sat down at my desk and motioned for them to sit on my bed and enjoy their time in there while the house was quiet. I started to type to one of my teachers.

Ratchet and Optimus just looked at me in awe and I heard a slight knocking on my window. "About time." I said and pulled away from my desk and walked to the window and lifted it up and a falcon flew in and I walked back to the desk as the bird landed on my shoulder.

I pulled a drawer open and it hopped in. I looked at Optimus and Ratchet and said, "Meet my falcon, Skyfowl." Ratchet and Optimus looked at me questioningly and I said, "I rescued him from off of my roof and when I set him free when his wounds were healed he always returned every day. Now he lives here with me and my other animals."

"You have more animals?" Ratchet questioned and I got up and walked to the wall behind them and they looked at it in surprise that they hadn't noticed it. I pointed at the containers that were in holes in the wall and they looked at them in awe at how big they were and I said what animals were in them.

"There are 32 white mice, a Burmese python, highly poisonous so don't stick your hand in the case, a boa constrictor, a killer with strength, 6 hamsters, 2 weasels, 34 fish, a tarantula, also poisonous as well as my black widow, 12 rabbits, 8 rats, an owl, 69 ocean fish, and the 35 different species of lizards."

I opened a pin and brought out a lizard and it curled up in my hand. I closed the lid and walked over to Optimus and Ratchet and sat in between them and showed them the lizard and it climbed onto Optimus' arm and I smiled.

The lizard then glided over to Ratchet's arm to investigate him as well and I smiled some more as Ratchet and the lizard stared into each other's eyes and Optimus couldn't help but smile as well.

"That type of lizard is a Draco lizard, one of the only species of lizard that can glide in the world. Greysteel, glide over here." The lizard looked at me, I was now at his pin that was 8 feet away, and he glided over to me and landed on my hand and I put him back in the cage.

I heard the door slam and turned towards the door and quickly locked the cage back up and rushed out the door with Ratchet and Optimus behind me and I locked my door and Optimus and Ratchet walked down the stairs while I slid down the rail and past them and I said, "Perfect timing you 4."

Optimus and Ratchet looked at my family in awe; they never knew I had a big family, not in height size. "Who are your friends, Sirius?" "They are Ratchet and Optimus." I supplied and Ratchet and Optimus shook their hands.

"Optimus, Ratchet, this is Deanna, Sam, and Canis, my nieces and brother." Canis walked up to me and whispered to me, after I bent down to the 4' 3" boy, "You got 2 dates? You are too good." I shook my head and grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground and he said as he winced at my grasp, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."

I let him go and said, "Mother and Father will be here in 10 minutes, you look like a mess, get clean, now." The 4 ran up the stairs and Canis called, "Can I go in your room today?" "No and you never will. Get it through your thick skull."

Canis kicked a door and I called, "I can ground you." "Sorry!" Canis quickly apologized and I shook my head. "10 year old brat." I muttered and Ratchet snickered and said, "I can agree with that." "You do realize you just rhymed what I said, right?" ratchet chuckled and nodded.

"I'm always the boss… anywhere." I said and walked up the stairs and Optimus and Ratchet followed. I quickly unlocked my door and let Ratchet and Optimus in and closed the door behind myself and locked it so my family couldn't get in.

I walked over to my falcon and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a piece of meat from a bag and gave it to the falcon and it ate it. I sat down at the window and looked down and saw my parents drive up. "Scrap." I growl/muttered and slammed my head to the wall hard and said, "Parents are here. But they never stay long so why should I care?" I muttered the last sentence.

I opened the door and allowed Optimus and Ratchet out and said to Skyfowl, "Stay put." I locked the door and called, "Parents are home!" Everyone came out of their rooms and ran down the stairs.

I shook my head and Optimus and Ratchet walked down the stairs after them as I slid down the rail and past them. "Hello Grandma, Grandpa!" we heard Sam, Deanna, and John say and we heard Canis say, "Hello Mother, Father!"

I said, "Wait until you meet my older brothers." I slid into view and my parents asked, "And how are you today, Sirius?" "Fine. I have some friends that are staying here though. Optimus, Ratchet." I called Optimus and Ratchet and they came into view and my parents said, "Glad to meet you."

Optimus and Ratchet nodded and I said, "We will be talking if you need us." "Where you going, Si?" Canis asked and I said teasingly, "To my room." "Oh. Come. On! You're going to let them see your room but not me?" "Pretty much." I said and we 3 walked up the stairs and into my room once more.

"How long do you spend your time in here anyways?" Ratchet asked and I snickered and said, "Before I met you all, my whole day. I take school from home and video chat with the teachers to learn; of course my laptop isn't ever facing my room for them to see now. But now I'd say whenever I'm not hanging out with you."

Ratchet looked at me in shock and Skyfowl hopped onto his shoulder and he jumped. The falcon rubbed his head on Ratchet's neck then hopped onto Optimus' shoulder and did the same to him, then flew over to me and I gave him another piece of meat.

"Silly carnivore." I said and sat down at the desk and said to Optimus and Ratchet, "You shall learn in time how I deal with staying in here. Actually… (I check my watch) 3… 2… 1…" I counted down sadly and when I got to 1, a slight murmur of music was heard and Optimus asked, "And that might be?" "That would be my nephew playing Heavy Metal."

Ratchet fell back on the bed and I giggled and said, "That's why I made my walls thicker, and what he meant by you weren't out of the woods." Ratchet looked up at me and let his head drop back down and I walked over to him and Optimus, and Optimus and I smiled down at him and Ratchet grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

I snickered and opened my laptop and started to type and Ratchet looked up at me and sat back up. "What are you doing?" Ratchet asked as I walked over to the wall from which the song was coming from and I replied, "Getting payback for John being annoying to us."

Ratchet looked at me curious and I brought out a little speaker and connected it to the computer and said, "This will certainly make John knock it off."

I put the speaker into a hole and turned on the music and John instantly said, "Not cool, Sirius! Curse you and your technology knowledge!" I turned off the music and snickered and the other music wasn't heard again. My phone went off and I looked at the number and growled and answered, "What? Great, great. John will be glad to that." I hung up agitated and said, "Miko's coming along with everyone else."

Ratchet fell back on my bed and I said, "Don't want to see them then stay in your room, or if you don't want to hear _Miko_ scream when she sees my _tarantula _then here." I handed Ratchet a spare key to my room along with Optimus one and Ratchet nodded, then sat up stark strait.

"You're going to show _Miko_ your _tarantula_?" I nodded while smiling evilly and Ratchet said while also smiling evilly, "I would never miss that." I walked over to my desk and brought out 2 jars and a bag and walked over to the containers.

I opened a jar and sprinkled in dead flies and the tarantula and black widow quickly got to work at wrapping them. I closed the lid and opened another lid and opened another jar and sprinkled in live crickets and the lizards started to eat. Greysteel finished eating and climbed onto my hand and up my sleeve to the top of my head.

I lightly shook my head and closed the cage and walked over to the Burmese python. I carefully opened the top and brought out 5 pieces of meat and dropped them in and the python quickly ate and I grabbed him and picked him up and he wrapped around my waist and one arm when he was done.

I opened the boa constrictor cage and put five pieces of meat in and it ate and I grabbed him and closed the lid when he was done and he wrapped loosely around my chest. I walked back over to the tarantula cage and pulled it out and asked Optimus to open the door and lock it when I heard my mother say, "Glad to meet you all."

I turned on _**E.T.**_ as Optimus and Ratchet came down the stairs as I slid down the rail and past them. Miko screamed when she saw me with the tarantula, Burmese python, boa constrictor, and Draco. Ratchet quickly stopped her from running out the door.

I laughed and said, "Only I handle my animals." I had left the window open and Ratchet opened the door for me and I whistled. Skyfowl came out my window and flew in the door and landed on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Where did you get the animals, aunt/sis?" I laughed and said, "It pays to have parents who allow me to get any animal I want." Miko cowered down when I walked over to her and held out the tarantula.

I pulled away and said, "At least you aren't allowed in my room because you would freak when you saw my pet black widow and other animals." "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jack asked and I shook my head and said, "These beautiful things would never hurt me, I trained them."

"Cool!" Raf said and he walked forward and the snakes lowered their heads towards him and Raf stroked them and the snakes curled around him, but quickly pulled back to me. "I'll go put these guys up then be back." I said and walked up the stairs.

Ratchet and Optimus followed to help me with the door. Ratchet opened the door and I quickly put the animals away, but kept Skyfowl and Greysteel with me, and we walked out the door and locked it, Skyfowl on one shoulder, Greysteel on the other.

We heard a bark and I sighed and said, "Wait here a minute until I say to come or Shiba will bite you." Ratchet and Optimus nodded and I slid down the railing and said, "Shiba, heal." Shiba stopped and walked over to me and I called Optimus and Ratchet down and Shiba was calmer.

I shook my head and let the dog go and said to everyone, "Who wants to see something that I have kept a secret?" Everyone nodded and I walked out back and to a barn and Canis said, "You're going to let us in your barn?" I shook my head and said, "Just Optimus and Ratchet." Canis stopped jumping and pouted as I, Optimus, and Ratchet walked in and I said, "More and more animals."

In the barn were 6 horses, 2 beef cows, 1 goat, and 10 chickens. "Are you just over protective of animals or what?" Ratchet asked and I said, "Over protective."

I grabbed 2 horse's manes and walked them out and said, "Grab the other horse's manes and lead them out please." Ratchet and Optimus did so and everyone gasped outside when they saw the horses. I led the horses I had to the 9 acre pin I had and Optimus and Ratchet followed.

I shut the pin when I, Optimus, and Ratchet were out of the pin and locked it and turned around to see everyone staring at me. I just nodded and walked back to the barn and locked it. I then walked back into the house. "Exactly, why didn't we know this part about, Sirius?" Arcee asked silently and Ratchet and Optimus shrugged, but I had heard.

Canis ran in front of me and asked, "Now can I go into your room?" I grabbed his head and spun him around and pushed him forward and he pouted. "Can we all go to the park?" Deanna asked and I nodded down at the 5'2", 12 year old niece.

My family jumped in the air, my and Canis's parents had gone back to work so I was once again in charge. I walked up the stairs as everyone got ready and put Greysteel back in his cage, grabbed my shoes, and walked out with my sketch book, phone, laptop, bag, and Skyfowl on my shoulder.

"Start of and I'll meet up with you in a minute. Ratchet, Optimus come with me." Optimus and Ratchet followed me out back and I said, "Horses are how I got to the base at night, and it's how we'll travel." I grabbed a horse that looked like it was a technology chip, white horse, and brown horse with a white streak down its muzzle.

"Ratchet you'll ride Techno and Optimus you'll ride Flicker." I handed Optimus the brown horse and Ratchet the technology chip horse and I hopped onto my horse, Shilo, and helped the 2 onto their horses.

After a little one-minute training we galloped out front and up behind the others. Optimus and Ratchet sped past everyone and the 'bots stared at them as well as Jack, Miko, and Raf. Optimus and Ratchet watched as I jumped Shilo over everyone and sped up beside them with my stuff in my bag and bag around my neck and we smiled.

Skyfowl was flying above me and I leaned forward and Shilo edged faster. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and sped after me. Everyone ran after us and I was the first one to the park and Shilo reared and lashed his front hooves out as if cheering and I held on with my legs and put my hands in the air and neighed as well as Shilo as Skyfowl screeched while flying around our heads.

Optimus and Ratchet rode up and saw this along with everyone that was on foot and Shilo, Skyfowl, and I kept on going on. Out of nowhere Vince showed up and I, Skyfowl, and Shilo quickly stopped and Shilo and the other horses pinned their ears back and I leaned over Shilo's neck and glared at him as Skyfowl landed on my shoulder and glared at Vince as well.

"Optimus, Ratchet, I advise you don't stay on the horses and get off." Optimus and Ratchet slid off and I neighed at the horses harshly and they circled around Vince and I neighed at them again and they stopped.

I turned Shilo to face Vince, and Techno and Flicker stepped beside me, Skyfowl, and Shilo, and I edged Shilo towards Vince and he backed up and tripped. "Get lost." I growled and continued. "You don't and don't leave my friends alone and I'll make sure you get trampled into the ground." Vince got up and stood his ground and I lifted her hands from Shilo's mane and Shilo reared and Vince ran.

Miko, Raf, Jack, and my family cheered and the horses and I trotted over to them and around them and they laughed. I turned on _**numa numa**_ and started to sing with it and the horses whinnied and I smiled as I sang.

I trotted Shilo around and sped towards a car a jumped over it. I saw June and neighed at the horses and they put their necks under Optimus and Ratchet and trotted after me and Shilo with only being controlled by my neighing. I rode Shilo faster and Ratchet and Optimus rode up by me and beside June and she looked at us in awe and we ran past and turned around back to the others.

I let go of Shilo's mane and Shilo sprinted freely and I stood up on his back and June turned around and sped after me and Shilo as everyone watched. The other horses followed and Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other with uncertainty. Shilo leaned his head forward and towards a 5 foot park fence and I stayed balanced and my family and friends watched.

Shilo jumped the 5 foot fence and I jumped up as he jumped over and spun in the air and landed on his back gracefully as the other horses jumped as well. Shilo trotted over to everyone and I tossed my hair and Jack said, "Give us all a heart attack!" "Get used to it." I said and said, "Well? You all wanted to come to the park." Everyone ran off except for Ratchet, I, and Optimus.

I rode Shilo into the shade and lay down on his back and brought out my sketch book and started to draw. I watched as Optimus watched me as I would draw and think for a minute then continue. I sat up when my phone rang and cursed myself. I answered the phone and slid off of Shilo's back. I walked off with my back to everyone and started to talk to the person.

"What?" "Meet me at the end of the park." "NO VINCE!" I screamed and slammed my phone shut. I turned to see Optimus watching me and I walked over to everyone and said, "Let's play Knockout." Optimus shook his head out of his train of thought when Arcee tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, Arcee?" Optimus asked and she asked, "Want to play Knockout?" Optimus gave her a confused look and she said, "Human basketball game, Sirius is teaching us." Optimus nodded and slid off of Flicker and walked with Arcee over to the others. "COME ON ALREADY! TELL US HOW TO PLAY!" Miko said and I said, "Not until all the players are here."

Arcee and Optimus walked up and I said, "Okay. It's simple, 2 people have a basketball each, person up first shoots and the second shoots after. If the person behind the first makes it before the first person, first person's out. If the first person makes it, they pass it to the next person in line and they shoot, trying to get the person in front of them out. So all you have to do is try to make it before the person in front of you and behind you and try to win."

Everyone nodded and I went first as Jack went second. I swished and passed it to Bulk' and he shot like I did and almost made it, but not before Jack and he passed it to Raf and he shot like Jack and almost made it and then made it and got Bulk' out.

Arcee shot and Optimus shot after her and Optimus made it before Arcee, he swished. 'Bee shot and swished and passed it to Ratchet as Miko shot. Ratchet shot as Miko missed and Ratchet swished and got Miko out.

I grabbed the ball from the air and flipped in the air, shot backwards, and made it! (show off (=). Jack grumbled as Raf got him out and I high fived Raf. Optimus swished and 'Bee swished after and Ratchet after 'Bee.

I looked at Raf and shot and swished and Raf missed by barely and I tossed Optimus the ball and he almost made it, but still got Raf out and Raf high fived him as well as me. 'Bee got out by Ratchet and I popped my neck and said, "No mercy."

I shot and swished and tossed the ball to Ratchet and he made it, but not before Optimus and I swished once more and handed the ball to Ratchet once more. Ratchet shot, but missed by barely and I took the chance and swished, causing Ratchet to get out. I handed Raf my phone and said, "_**Blow me away**_." Raf turned on the song as Optimus shot and I shot and we both swished and it went on like that for 7 minutes.

"Sheesh. How long is this going to last?" Miko asked and as if on cue I made it before Optimus and he got out. "Where did you learn this game anyways?" Raf asked and I said, "When I lived in Missouri."

Everyone nodded and me and Optimus sat out the next round and watched as Raf beat everyone and I high fived him as he sat down by me and Optimus got back in the game. I watched as Optimus shot with accuracy where I shoot and swished every time.

I smiled and walked over to Shilo and hopped back on and quickly wrote a note and left the portable ground bridge and rode off to base. Everyone watched as she rode off and went back to playing.

I rode into base and grabbed all my energon samples, energon blasters, comm. link ear pieces I had been working on, notes, and detection transmitter Ratchet had helped me make, and hopped back on Shilo and rode back to the park.

I rode to the park and saw Optimus win and giggled, he was a pro like me and Raf. Everyone heard hoof beats and saw me on Shilo and trotting up to them and just at that time my phone started to play _**super bass**_ and I growled.

I pulled out my comm. link ear pieces and gave one to everybot and Jack, Miko, and Raf and they put them in and I nodded and said as my family started to play alone, they had sat out when I and my friends had played, "You mustn't lose these. They are our only untraceable communication system." Everyone nodded and I waved them back to the game and everyone ran back over.

I shook my head and rode Shilo back to the shade and started to mess with my detection transmitter and saw that there was 1 Decepticon signal after 5 minutes. I motioned for my family to stay and waved everybot over. I showed them the signal and said, "Time to see how you fight as humans." I turned towards my family and said, "Stay here or go straight home, okay?"

My family nodded and I hauled 'Bee on with me on Shilo and Optimus pulled Bulk' up and Ratchet pulled up Arcee. We galloped to the outside of town and Ratchet activated the ground bridge and we ran through.

I grabbed the ammo and blasters and tossed the ammo and blasters to everyone. I kept one blaster for myself and ammo as well and we ran off and I explained how to load and shoot. They nodded and I got in the lead and stopped when I saw the 'con 5 minutes later.

"What do you mean that energon is close to me? There are no Autobots!" Megatron said into his comm. link and I motioned for Optimus and Ratchet to follow me and 'Bee, Bulk', and Arcee to go into the opposite direction and to make a circle around Megatron.

Everyone ran off to get ready. I, Optimus, and Ratchet got into position and I waited 3 minutes then said into the comm. link, "Fire!" Everyone started to shoot and Megatron looked around, but didn't see the Autobots.

"Show yourself, Autobots!" Megatron said and I said into the comm. link, "Cease fire. Wait for my orders." Everyone stopped and I motioned for Ratchet and Optimus to follow me and they walked out and Megatron turned around.

"Simple humans? Ha! Prepare to be terminated, unless you tell me where the Autobots are." I pulled out my phone and put on _**the boys are back**_ full blast and said into the comm. link, "Come out."

Arcee, 'Bee, and Bulk' walked out of their positions and Megatron realized that I was the human in charge. "Well, Sirius, where are the Autobots? Or do I need to threaten your friends?" I pulled out my blaster and shot Megatron in the chassis and he went flying back. "Don't even try." I suggested.

I reloaded and put the blaster up and turned to everyone and said, "Let's move." Everyone nodded and we ran back to the horses and I hopped up onto Shilo with 'Bee and Optimus and Bulk' got on Flicker while Ratchet and Arcee got on Techno.

Ratchet activated the bridge just as Megatron came up and I brought out my blaster and shot Megatron again and he flew off. I and everyone rode through the bridge and came out just outside of Jasper.

"Good job, everyone." I said and we rode to the park and saw that my family was still there as well as Jack, Miko, and Raf. I took the extra ammo and the blasters and hid them in my bag and everyone rode up to my family and they said, "That was fast." I shook my head and gave them a look and they quickly stopped and didn't say another word about it. I nodded.

"Come home when you're ready." I said to my family and they nodded and Ratchet, I, and Optimus rode off. We rode to the back and put the horses in the pin and walked to my room.

"And where did you learn to ride like that?" Optimus asked as he sat down on the bed and I faced them as Skyfowl landed on my shoulder. "I taught myself." I stood up and walked to a window that was actually a doorway and opened it and stepped out onto the balcony.

Ratchet and Optimus watched as I looked down on the world and I smiled. I looked up at the roof and ran towards the entrance, but jumped up and landed on the roof and looked down and saw Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other in surprise and laughed and pulled my head back up.

Ratchet and Optimus walked out onto the balcony to see me laying on top of the roof and staring at the sky, but I saw them out of the top of my eyes. Optimus and Ratchet climbed up and sat down by me and Optimus asked, "Why are you up here?" I turned to them and said, "Clearing my head, it's… been working overtime."

Optimus and Ratchet nodded and I sat up stark straight when engines were heard and slid down the roof tiles. I landed on the balcony and looked down at the road and saw my brothers driving up and waved.

My brothers parked their cars and I said, "I have someone you 2 need to meet!" The 2 waved and nodded and walked into the house. I smiled up at Ratchet and Optimus and waved them down and said as they came down, "We don't have to lock the door, my brothers never ask to come into my room."

The 2 nodded and I ran out of the room and slid down the railing and into my brothers' arms. "H-Hey, sis. Sheesh, you're stronger." "Sorry, I've been… working on stuff." I said as Optimus and Ratchet came down the stairs and my brothers looked at me with knowing smiles.

I opened my mouth in shock and said, "Don't even go to that train of thought, these are my friends Optimus and Ratchet." They shook hands and I said, "Dan, Kyle, could you… I don't know…" "Watch everyone while you and your friends go somewhere… nowhere in particular… sure."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." I hugged my brothers and they hugged back and said, "By the way, we have a surprise for you, sis." I looked at them and they walked out and came back and said, "That design you asked for?" they asked and I remembered and said, "You got it finished?!"

The 2 nodded and pulled some presents from behind their backs and I directed them to the table and hugged them and carefully opened the boxes and pulled out the contents. Ratchet and Optimus looked at me in surprise when I pulled out pillows, bed spread, posters, and jewelry that had the Autobot insignia on it. There was one pillow that had horses running in front of the Autobot insignia.

I high fived my brothers and said quickly, "Thank you so much Kyle, Dan! By the way, others are at the park." I bolted up the stairs and my brothers laughed and Ratchet and Optimus walked up after me and when I looked back they were looking at each other confused. "She did say her room was dedicated to the Autobots." Ratchet said and Optimus nodded.

I placed the pillows on my bed and took off the bedspread and put on my new one. I carefully put the jewelry in my jewelry box and posted the posters. Ratchet and Optimus walked in as I put the Autobot insignia necklace on. I jumped and turned around and let my breath out. "Sheesh, know how to knock?" "Sorry."

I walked out to the balcony and saw Raf and 'Bee and waved. Ratchet and Optimus watched as I slid down a pole connected to the porch and said hello and 'Bee and Raf looked up and waved at Ratchet and Optimus and they waved back. I waved for Optimus and Ratchet to come down and they came down the pole.

I laughed as Ratchet landed on his feet then fell back and he growled and I growled back. Ratchet ran at me with his arms outstretched and I turned on _**super bass**_and started to run. I looked back and ran around back and everyone followed me, helping Ratchet catch me.

I cleared the 5 foot fence to the pasture and hopped onto Shilo and jumped him over the fence and grabbed Raf and 'Bee and pulled them up and they laughed as the song played on and I started to sing with it.

We looked back to see Ratchet and Optimus coming up behind us and I let go of Shilo's mane and he ran as fast as he thought he could, 35 miles per hour. Optimus narrowed his eyes and we ran past the park and everyone cheered me on and I jumped the fence and Optimus and Ratchet followed.

I restarted the song and spun around and around the humans and Optimus and Ratchet followed suit, as if barrel racing.

Everyone laughed as I winked at Optimus and Ratchet then bolt towards the base. "Uncle Dan and Kyle are coming to pick you up!" I shouted as I bolted away and my family nodded and cheered me on and Shilo quickly reared and I laughed and Shilo burst forward.

Optimus and Ratchet pulled the 'bots, Jack, and Miko up onto the horses and I edged Shilo faster yet. Optimus and Ratchet growled and everyone laughed at the action. I turned around and sped Shilo faster and stuck my tongue out and Optimus sped Flicker up to my side and I edged faster and Optimus copied me and I laughed at him and he growled and sped faster.

I jumped over a car and Optimus copied the action. I ran on and on and Optimus growled and sped up to my side and I was wondering why Optimus was doing so. I looked over at Optimus and winked then sped faster, 40 miles per hour.

Shilo neighed and I neighed as well and I guess Optimus lost it for some reason. He edged Flicker faster and was right behind me. I looked back and narrowed my eyes and saw a ramp on the side of the road. I steered Shilo over there and he ran off it and flew 70 feet. Optimus growled and sped back up to me. I growled and roared and Shilo neighed in reply and went faster.

I sped away and into the base and Optimus growled and sped in after me. I pulled Shilo to a stop and helped 'Bee and Raf off and ran from Optimus and Ratchet as they came into base. Optimus and Ratchet jumped off of the horses and ran after me.

I sighed and jumped from one wall to another and found myself on a beam 190 feet up in the air. I waved down at everyone and lay down and didn't think about anyone for the time being. Skyfowl had followed me and flew up to me and landed on my stomach and I laughed as his claws tickled me.

"COME. ON!" Miko said and I and Skyfowl looked down to see 'Bee running from Miko with her hair ties. I laughed and jumped down and landed on my feet and called to 'Bee. 'Bee ran to me and handed the hair ties to me and I started to run.

Everyone ran after me and I laughed, I had them on the move. I ran to a wall and ran up it, pushed off, and landed on the ground and running behind everyone. _**Hall of fame**_ was playing. Optimus ran after me and I looked back and almost ran into a wall, but missed by half an inch and turned around and ran backwards and stuck my tongue out then spun around and ran on.

I ran into Optimus' old berth room and he ran in after me. I started to climb the latter that Optimus had set up for me so I could get up to his berth and Optimus followed. I ran into the middle of the berth and stopped and said, "What now?"

Optimus walked up to me and I stepped back and my back was 5 feet from the wall. I dropped the hair ties as Optimus kissed me passionately on the lips. Optimus pulled away and looked lower at my chest. Catching on, I tried to turn away and crossed my arms over my chest.

Optimus growled and gently pulled my arms away as he backed me up into the wall with my arms up above my head. "Tell me this is wrong, Sirius. Tell me to stop." Optimus said as his brown eyes collided with my own, mine partly covered by my partly died red, white, and blue hair that was originally roan as his did.

I didn't say anything. Optimus kissed me again, but I felt myself kissing back without me thinking to. Optimus pulled away again and I lurched out of his grasp and kissed Optimus as I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes in pleasure. Optimus did the same as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We pulled away and let each other go and I picked up the ties and asked, "Want to tease Miko, Hun?" Optimus kissed me once more and I said after he pulled away, "I'll take that as a yes." I and Optimus hopped off the berth and I ran off ahead of him and Optimus ran after me, to make it look like he was still chasing me.

We ran out into the main room and I ran backwards and everyone cheered Optimus on. We stopped and Miko ran towards me, but before she could grab the hair ties, I tossed them to Optimus and we ran side by side as Miko ran after us. We laughed and high fived.

I ran up the stairs and put on _**E.T.**_ and jumped off of Optimus' station and ran beside him once more. June drove in as the song started and watched as Optimus and I ran to the beat of the music with Miko's hair ties and Miko trying to catch up to us.

I and Optimus ran with the same foot going to the ground as the other lifted up and we looked like one person. Optimus and I looked at each other and nodded. I took half of the hair ties and Optimus took the rest and we split up and Miko went to a standstill to determine who to go after.

I and Optimus came back together and hopped onto the horses and June blocked the door, but Optimus and I jumped the horses over the car and out of base. I and Optimus laughed as we sped out of base and turned around to see everyone coming after us and we let go of the horses' manes and stood on their backs.

Everyone stared. The horses ran past the park and my family cheered me and Optimus on as we ran past and we waved. June drove in front of us and we looked at each other and nodded. The horses jumped over the car and we flipped in the air and landed on the horses with ease and my family cheered us on as they ran behind us on the side of the street.

The horses kept going and Optimus and I looked back to see stunned Team Prime and we laughed and kept going. My brothers were outside and saw me and Optimus coming and cheered us on as we ran past.

We jumped the horses over the pasture fencing and ran into the house just as everyone got there. I put my half of the ties on the table and Optimus put his half there as well. We ran up the stairs and into my room just as everyone came into the house.

I leaned against the door after I locked it and felt someone trying to get in, but it quickly stopped. I slightly opened the door and slammed it when I saw everyone standing there. Miko hit the door as I slammed it closed and moaned in pain and I laughed.

I turned around after I was done laughing and was instantly in Optimus' arms and being kissed by him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just stood there and kissed. We pulled away and I smiled at Optimus and he smiled back.

I lurched at Optimus and kissed him again and we fell onto the bed from the force. Optimus smiled into the kiss as well as me as we lay on the bed and kissed. We heard a banging on the door and quickly got up and heard john's Heavy metal and I snickered.

"I've always wanted to try out my new speaker system that I put in the house." I said as I typed a few commands into my laptop and Optimus saw a wire above it and watched as I plugged the wire into my laptop. I hit play and heard the song _**E.T.**_ play throughout the house.

We heard dull thuds and looked out the door to see everyone on the floor and we shut the door and started to laugh. I stopped laughing when Optimus did and pushed Optimus onto the bed and started to kiss him wildly while on top of him.

Optimus smiled, he was going to love being a human with me by his side is all I knew.


	2. love at first sight

Swap 2

Love at first sight

It's only been a day and Optimus and Sirius are in love. The 2 might look like twins, but their lovers at first sight. Sirius's family becomes aware of Sirius's secret when she and the Autobots are seen in action. Sirius has a lot of secrets; can she handle another that has to do with love? Will Sirius's family soon know of her love secret? Will the Autobots learn about Sirius and Optimus's love? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius, her family, some new characters, and Sirius's pets.

I and Optimus heard tires squeal and shot up from our kiss, that had lasted 5 minutes, and rushed out to my balcony and I nearly fainted, a few of my friends from Missouri were there. "Is everything alright, Sirius?" Optimus asked as he gently kept me from falling back.

"My friends from Missouri made a surprise visit." I said plainly and Optimus watched as I came out of his arms and waved down at my friends who waved back up. I and Optimus walked back into the room and I turned the song _**E.T.**_, which was replaying over and over, off.

We walked out of the room and I locked the door and we slid down the railing to the door and I opened it and said, "You guys forgot that my hearing is over the roof." "Sor-ry." My friends sassed back and I let them in.

"'Bee, Bulk', Arcee, Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Raf, June, come meet my friends!" I called and heard moans and I and Optimus looked at each other with confused looks and I said, "Shyann, Kinsey, McCoy, Kasey, Audrey, this is Optimus." I said and Optimus shook hands with them. "Sirius, can I…"

"Not in your life." I growled before Kasey could finish and stepped in front of Optimus and Kasey pouted, she wanted to show off her friendship scratch. I and everyone looked at the stairs as we heard them creak and John said, "Like I said, curse you and your scientific knowledge." I brought out my phone and put on _**bad romance**_ and he covered his ears.

I snickered and Optimus fought the sensation to kiss me right then, I saw it on his face. "We're staying in Jasper for a few years as a school project to see how this school works, and we're going to stay forever most likely." Shyann said and I nodded and said, "You won't see me at school, I'm home schooled."

My friends looked at me in shock then asked, "So, would you introduce us?" "If you would stop yapping." I retorted. "Jack, Miko, Raf, Ratchet, 'Bee, Arcee, Bulk', June, this is Kasey, Shyann, Audrey, Kinsey, and McCoy." I ran out of breathe.

Everyone shook hands and McCoy asked, "So how's the astronomy working out for you here?" "Better than in Missouri, I'll tell you." I said as McCoy looked at my sketches of the night sky on the wall, it looked so realistic.

"How are the animals I sent you doing?" Kasey asked and I said, "Just fine. I'll get some if you want." "No thanks, I sent them here so I wouldn't see them again." Kasey said as I walked towards the stairs and I snickered and opened the front door and whistled.

Skyfowl came in the door and landed on my shoulder with his bag of meat in his mouth and I took it and gave him a piece. "Is that a paragon falcon?" Kasey asked and I nodded. "Cool!" Kasey said and walked over, but Skyfowl screeched at her and she backed off.

I snickered and said, "So, why did you stop by?" "To see you, how's the trumpet playing coming along by the way?" Kinsey said and I said, "Fine. Why don't we all get up to date on each other?" I clapped my hands together and everyone walked out the door and towards the park and Optimus held me back.

We kissed for about a minute and then followed everyone else to the park. "What took you so long?" Shyann asked. "You missed 2 games of Knockout." Audrey said and I shook my head and said, "Still hooked to the game?" My Missouri friends nodded and I watched as everyone played and McCoy beat everyone, including Optimus, and I said, "That's it!"

I turned on _**I wanna go**_ and started to shoot and I got everyone out and me and McCoy were the only ones left. McCoy shot and I shot right after and we both swished. McCoy shot and Shyann jumped in front of me as McCoy's ball went past the goal and I was hit as I shot the ball.

Optimus ran up to me and helped me up and I saw the ball go into the goal and everyone cheered (that actually happened to me once in real life too). "You still have your skills don't you?" McCoy asked and I stood proudly and nodded. Ratchet and Optimus walked up to me and we smiled the exact same smile, the Ratchet smile.

Optimus and Ratchet snickered and everyone looked at them curiously except for me, who snickered as well. "Okay, what's going on?" Audrey asked and I looked at her sternly and she backed up. I, Ratchet, and Optimus walked over to the swings and I quickly got my swing going.

Optimus sat next to me as Ratchet sat on the other side and got his swing going and we swung together. I put on _**E.T.**_ and Optimus and I started to laugh after we looked at each other. I started to sing with the song and Optimus laughed at the song, it was true.

Jack, Miko, and Raf got an evil grin and walked over to me. I kept singing as they asked, "Would you like to sing in the annual Jasper talent show in 3 days?" I perked up and nodded as I restarted the song and sang it clear through, the whole while Optimus was smiling and I directed it to him without anyone knowing except for him and me.

I got up and pulled Optimus up and walked around him and everyone laughed. Optimus fought the urge to kiss me and barely made it, I could see it on his face. I started _**I wanna go**_ and Optimus and Ratchet got on either side of me and we started to dance the same movements and everyone stared as I sang.

We stopped and started to nod our heads and sway side to side to the beat. I had secretly brought my trumpet and brought it out and started to play on the 2nd verse. McCoy and Kinsey looked at each other and brought out their trumpet and flute and started to play with me and we got in a spacious line.

Everyone cheered and Shyann started to sing and Audrey sang with her and everyone else nodded their heads up and down to the beat. Shyann and Audrey were on either side of the band line. Ratchet and Optimus got on either side of me and started to dance and I nearly laughed and messed up, they _were_ behind me though.

Everyone in the line started to nod their heads to the beat and everyone that wasn't performing cheered. John ran home and came back with his trumpet. As the song restarted he set up his recorder and started to play by Kinsey.

Raf and 'Bee started to dance with Ratchet and Optimus and everyone that wasn't performing laughed. All the 'bots, Jack, and Miko started to dance as well and I nearly laughed. We were in a set up where I was in middle with going to the left was Optimus, McCoy, Raf, Canis, who just came up with his flute, and Shyann. To the right was Ratchet, Kinsey, 'Bee, John, and Audrey. On either side were the other 'bots, Miko, and Jack.

Everyone laughed when the song was over and everyone high fived and I shouted, "THE TEAM IS BACK AND IS BETTER THAN EVER!" Everyone shouted in joy and my band team put our hands in a circle and I said, "Together we stand, together we fall, together we win, winners take all! GO TEAM ROCK!"

Everyone launched their hand into the air and cheered and everyone smiled. Everyone started talking about themselves and Optimus and I walked back home while holding hands as the sun set with my trumpet in the other hand.

I and Optimus walked into the house and into my room and I set my trumpet in its case. I pushed Optimus on the bed and said as I crawled on top of him, "Now, where were we? Oh, right." I started to kiss Optimus and he flipped me on my back and kissed my neck. I moaned in pleasure and my back arched in a little and into his body.

"Who knew you could be like this, Optimus?" I moaned as Optimus kissed my neck again and he smiled and kept kissing me. We heard a car in the driveway and I moaned, "Don't stop." Optimus didn't hesitate and kept kissing me.

Optimus quickly pulled away when the front door slammed and pounding was heard on the steps. We looked at the door knob and watched as it turned a little, but didn't completely since it was locked. We let our breath out and Optimus looked back at me. I gently grabbed his head and passionately kissed him on the lips. Optimus didn't hesitate and kissed back.

"SIRIUS! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" it was my sister, Carina. Optimus got up off of me and I just stared at the ceiling, praying that my sister would go away. Steps were heard and I looked at the door and snickered, I had tricked my sister. Optimus looked at me and I sat up and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. He started to kiss me once more.

I moaned as Optimus pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck once more and I rubbed my legs together slightly in pleasure. Screams were heard and we sat up and ran out to the balcony. Our eyes opened wide, Decepticons were holding my family and friends!

I and Optimus quickly ran down the stairs, after I grabbed my trumpet for no clue as to why, and we grabbed the blasters and ammo and hopped onto the horses and rode over to the park. Optimus and I loaded our blasters and started to fire. The Decepticons dropped my friends and family, that including Carina, the 'bots, Miko, Jack, and June.

I and Optimus rode around the Decepticons and kept shooting and we tossed the other blasters and ammo to Arcee, 'Bee, Bulk', and Ratchet. They started to shoot as well and guard the humans, who were staring at me in disbelief. "Where is SIRIUS?!" Megatron screamed as he was shot at. I blasted him in the helm and yelled, "Right here, Megatron!"

Megatron turned around and smiled. "I was wondering when you 2 might show. Now tell me, where are the Autobots, love birds?" I looked at Optimus, not listening to the last part of his words, and nodded and Optimus said, "Right in front of you, Megatron."

Megatron's optics went wide and he started to laugh and said, "The Autobots are now humans?! It must be embarrassing to first be a huge Cybertronian then a puny human, Optimus! Wait… you and Sirius are love birds?!"

I roared in outrage and rode Shilo over to Megatron and shot at him as I put on _**E.T.**_ Megatron turned on me and shot. My friends and family knew all too well that when I roared I was angry about something.

I swerved out of the way and kept shooting and Megatron started to walk back when he saw the leadership in my eyes. The Autobots got behind me as I stopped and the Autobots said, "And Sirius is now our leader."

"FIRE!" I yelled and everyone started to shoot and Megatron shot at us, but missed, and flew off and yelled, "I'll get you next time, Autobots! Especially you Sirius! You Autobot of a human!" Megatron flew off and I turned towards the Autobots and said, "Good job."

"What are we going to do about your friends and family?" Ratchet asked and Miko laughed and said, "Their going to know the truth!" "Miko, enough! Even though that is what is going to be done, you should not anger Ratchet." I said and pointed and Miko looked at Ratchet and quickly hid behind John who said, "I am not your shield!" and stepped out of the way.

Ratchet walked over to me and Optimus and growled and I snickered and said, "Kyle, Dan, June, get your cars while I contact a friend." My family, the 'bots, Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and my friends walked off to my house.

I contacted Fowler and said, "Agent Fowler, the Autobots have been seen in action and I advise that you be at base when we get there in about 7 minutes." "I'm 5 minutes away and will be there soon." Fowler replied and I disconnected the line.

Optimus rode up to my side and kissed me. I kissed back and said, "You're better at fighting than kissing." "You just wait, Sirius. You just wait." Optimus purred. Everyone drove up and I said, "Follow us."

Kyle, June, and Dan nodded and Optimus and I put the horses in a sprint and Dan, June, and Kyle peeled out to catch up to them. Optimus and I laughed and saw Fowler above us and waved. Fowler waved out the side window and burst forward. Ratchet came up beside Optimus and me on Techno and we three laughed.

Everyone watched as I, Ratchet, and Optimus rode off the road and into the secret entrance. My friends and family were surprised that I had kept it a secret for so long. I, Ratchet, and Optimus were already up the steps and standing by Fowler, Optimus and I standing by Fowler sternly.

Everyone got out and Miko, Jack, Raf, and the 'bots went up the steps and beside Ratchet, Optimus, and I, as well as Fowler. My family and friends looked around and saw the tech and John asked, "Did you make that?"

Ratchet grumbled and I put a hand on his shoulder and said to my friends and family, "No. Ratchet made it. Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead used to be autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Their Cybertronian genetics were changed to that of human genetics. You all know of our secret and shall keep it as I, Miko, Jack, and Rafael have."

My friends and family looked at me in surprise and saw that I and Optimus were standing sternly and Shyann said, "Let me guess, when Optimus was this…" "Cybertronian." I supplied. "… Cybertronian, he had to protect you?" I nodded and said, "I will show you their Cybertronian forms." I and Optimus walked over to his computer system and I powered it on.

I and Optimus started to type and my friends and family asked, "What do the symbols mean?" "The symbols are Cybertronian writing symbols, that of which only Raf, the Cybertronians, and I can understand." I said without stopping typing.

"Technology addict." John whispered and I stopped as well as Optimus and pointed our blasters at him as well as Ratchet and I said, "You forgot that I can ground you and that I have great hearing as well as the Autobots."

John hid behind his uncle Kyle and I and Optimus went back to typing. I stepped on a button and 10 pictures came up. 5 of which showed the Autobots in their bipedal mode and 5 showed the Autobots in their alt. mode.

I nodded at the Autobots and Optimus spoke first. "My alt. mode was that of a semi and I was the tallest when in my bipedal mode and the leader of the Autobots." Ratchet then spoke. "My alt. mode used to be an ambulance; I was the 2nd tallest in my bipedal mode and was the medic."

Arcee then spoke. "My alt. mode was a motorcycle; I was the smallest in my bipedal mode and I was a worrier." "My alt. mode was a Camaro; I was the 4th tallest in my bipedal mode and could not speak and was the scout." 'Bee said and Bulk' spoke last. "My alt. mode was a hummer, I was 3rd tallest in my bipedal mode and was a worrier."

As soon as everyone was done talking, my friends and family all fainted and I smirked and said, "I knew they couldn't handle it." "Then why did you let us tell them?" Arcee asked and I replied, "I wanted to see them faint." Everyone laughed and I walked down the stairs.

I put on _**E.T.**_ on my phone and placed it to their ears and they shot straight up and covered their ears and Team Prime laughed. "Like I said, curse you and your scientific knowledge." John growled. "Partly thanks to Ratchet!" I said and fell over laughing and Ratchet and Optimus did the same after they came to my side.

"And let me guess, you're stern partly thanks to Optimus?" Dan asked and I nodded my head and I, Optimus, and Ratchet laughed even harder. "The 3 musketeers!" Deanna and Sam said and started to laugh.

Ratchet, me, and Optimus quickly stopped laughing and flipped onto our feet and started to walk over to everyone who was now laughing. Everyone stopped laughing when they heard Ratchet, Optimus, and I weren't laughing and bolted when they saw me, Optimus, and Ratchet coming at them.

We backed them into the wall and started to laugh. The detection transmitter went off and I quickly pulled it out and said, "Well Ratchet, you should probably hide, Wheeljacks' signal's up." Ratchet bolted and I shook my head and said to Raf, "Activate the ground bridge!"

I looked back at the transmitter and saw that no Decepticons were around the area and I said, "Keep your blasters with you!" I looked at Optimus and he said, "Autobots! Roll out!" The Autobots and I ran through, minus Ratchet who was hiding behind the couch, and Raf closed the bridge behind us.

We ran out of the bridge and I looked around and saw Wheeljack. "Stay here until I say to come, if you come with me then Wheeljack will suspect something different than a friendly pick up." Everyone nodded and I walked over to Wheeljack. I looked at my transmitter and saw that 3 Decepticon signals were up.

:::… 3 Decepticons right behind you, ready for fire when Optimus orders…:::

:::… Yes, Sirius…:::

I tapped Wheeljack's armor and he looked down and said, "If it isn't stern yet grumpy human herself!" "Wheeljack, enough! We need to move, now. 3 Decepticons are right behind all of us and we need to get back to base." "What do you mean by 'all of us'?"

:::… Move in so we can bridge out…:::

The Autobots came forward and I laid a hand on Wheeljack's armor and said, "I will explain later." The Decepticons came out of the trees and started to shoot and I, Optimus, and Wheeljack took one down each.

:::… Raf, we need a bridge…:::

:::… Yes, Sirius…:::

A ground bridge opened and I urged Wheeljack through as more Decepticon beacons came up on the transmitter and I and the team ran through as it closed, but I shot down 7 drones as I ran through.

Everyone except for Ratchet watched as we all came through and Wheeljack asked, "Now will you tell me what's going on, Sirius?" The team walked up to steps and Ratchet growled as I pulled him from behind the couch. I growled back and said as I struggled to make Ratchet let go of the couch, "Team Prime has been changed to humans. Their genetics were changed from Cybertronian to human."

Wheeljack started to laugh and I gave him a glare and he quickly shut up. I looked at Ratchet and grunted, "You've got a tight grip!" Ratchet lost his concentration as he snickered and he let go of the couch and we tumbled over each other and screamed. I shook my head and got off of Ratchet and he stood up.

"So this is what a Cybertronian looks like when they are a Cybertronian!" John said as he laughed and my eyes got filled with hatred and charged at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" John ran and forgot that he was in front of a wall and ran into it. I, Ratchet, and Optimus started to laugh and I checked his head and pulled him up.

Ratchet and Optimus walked up to me and we high fived as John looked at us. "I swear you 3 could be triplets." Uncle Kyle said and Optimus, Ratchet, and I just crossed our arms and I said, "I'm fine with that. After all I take after them. What's it matter if I have a few more brothers, I already have 4."

Ratchet and Optimus nodded and everyone stepped away from us and we smiled. We walked over to our stations, I going with Optimus, and started to work and I would report statuses every once and a while and Optimus would nod.

The lights started to flicker and I growled and walked down the steps and towards the back. I quickly ran to the back as the flickering got worse and kicked the hatch to open it. I crawled in and quickly fixed the problem and crawled out and closed the hatch.

I came back and everyone looked at me and Deanna started to laugh, my hair was static filled and sticking straight up. I growled and shook my hair and the static left. I shook my head again and the horses made a playful neigh and reared and I snickered.

I looked at Ratchet who had come to me and he said, "A Decepticon signal has been found, 1 mile out of Jasper on the southern side." We were on the eastern side. I thought a minute then said, "I will investigate, if I need backup I will comm. link you all."

Ratchet nodded and I ran and hopped onto Shilo and brought my blaster from my back and checked to see how much ammo I had in my pouch. I rode out after Shilo reared and everyone looked at us as if we were a knight and their horse.

I rode to the southern side of town and saw Megatron and growled. Megatron turned around and saw me and said, "There you are. You're coming with me." Megatron tried to grab me, but I shot him in the chassis and he flew back. "That's how you want to play is it? Fine then." Megatron growled and ran over to me.

:::… I need backup to my coordinates, it's Megatron…:::

:::… Ground bridge coming in, Wheeljack's coming as well…:::

A ground bridge opened and the 'bots charged out as Megatron jumped at me. Optimus shot Megatron and he flew to the side. Everyone took out their blasters and started to shoot at my order and Megatron growled and shot at us. I rode forward with Optimus and Ratchet as the others came up behind us. Megatron smiled and threw a bomb at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack! Get down!" I said, but it was too late.

Megatron laughed as Wheeljack shrunk to a human and I growled, "You just made a bad move." Megatron looked at me and had fear in his optics for me as I charged and everyone looked surprised.  
Ratchet got Wheeljack out of the battle field and told him to stay put.

Megatron growled as I shot at him and he transformed and said, "I WILL GET YOU!" Megatron flew off and I stopped shooting and rode over to everyone who was looking at Wheeljack and he said, "This… sucks." I growled and he smiled and acted like he didn't say anything. I sighed.

:::… Raf, we need a bridge. Don't expect Wheeljack to come back the same…:::

:::… Yes, Sirius…:::

The ground bridge opened and everyone walked in. I hung my head with Shilo as well as I rode through and everyone gasped when they saw a 17 year old with red, white, and green dye stripes in his light brown hair that was 5'6". "Wheeljack was changed too." I said as I rode by everyone with my head hung as well as Shilo's and everyone looked at me with sorrow.

I rode off, but stopped at the edge of the hall and listened to what everyone was saying. Ratchet spoke up. "All Sirius is trying to do is protect us. And in doing so she is putting herself at risk, as if she doesn't care about her own safety, but ours and ours alone. But what has happened now to Wheeljack, she feels as if she has been unsuccessful at her goal that she has set, that she has failed."

"I have to agree, Doc'. Sirius is just trying to help us, protect us. If I was in her position I would feel as if I had failed as well." Miko said and everyone nodded. "We need to help Sirius. She is our leader, our guidance. We mustn't rely on her too much. She has been in charge of more than we might ever know. We must help her at this time to get used to this as well as ourselves." Optimus said.

My friends and family started to laugh. I guess Optimus looked at them and raised an eyebrow in question because they all choked out, "You sound like Sirius!" I rode off and into Optimus's berth room. Shilo roamed around as I climbed up the latter and sat in the middle of the berth and just looked state forward.

My phone started to play _**I wanna go**_, but I had it off. I listened to the song and realized that I wanted to go all the way. I smiled and started to nod my head to the beat. Something grabbed me from behind and I shouted as the song restarted. My neck was gently nipped and I knew that it was Optimus and calmed down and leaned into his arms as he kissed my neck and I moaned.

Optimus smiled and pulled away and sat down next to me. "I know what you're going through." Optimus said as he looked around and I nodded and said, "Just like when I almost lost you to the sybonic plague and Ratchet to synthetic energon."

Optimus smirked and chuckled and said, "Looking back on the things that have happened to Ratchet, that has to be one of the most hilarious times." I thought back to when Ratchet had the synthetic energon and remembered all the stupid and hilarious things he did and started to giggle.

Ratchet had taken me with him when he went to fight Megatron and I had stayed by his side when he had thought it was his last minutes. Optimus looked at me with his kind eyes and I looked back. Ratchet walked in at that moment and we looked down at him.

The memories of what he did with the synthetic energon popped back in my head and I started to laugh at the memories and fell backwards onto the berth. Ratchet climbed up and asked Optimus, "And why would it be that Sirius is laughing to where her face is blue?"

Optimus looked at me and saw that my face was starting to turn blue and he told me so and I quickly became stern and sat up and said, "Think about the time you were on synthetic energon and did those hilarious things."

Ratchet thought and fell back laughing and Optimus and I did so as well. We calmed down and Ratchet said, "Everyone's wondering where you are." Optimus and I nodded and we 3 jumped off of the berth and walked out and I turned on _**I wanna go**_ and we walked into the main room.

Everyone looked at us when they heard the music. We were nodding our heads to the beat and we were smiling and in a line side by side with me in the middle, Ratchet on my right and Optimus on my left.

I started to sing and we stopped and started to dance and everyone laughed. Fowler and Wheeljack stared at me, Optimus, and Ratchet in awe and we laughed at them. Shyann and Audrey started to sing and I pulled out my trumpet as well as McCoy and John as Kinsey and Canis brought out their flutes.

The 'bots, Jack, Raf, and Miko started to dance and Wheeljack, June, Fowler, Kasey, and my family watched. We all nodded our heads to the beat and my family cheered as well as Kasey. We instrument players got side by side in trumpet, flute, trumpet, flute, trumpet pattern with me in the middle.

We started to play loudly and my family cheered as well as Kasey. I lead the instrument players and I made the song louder and they followed. The 4 backed off and I played the solo and my family, the 'bots, Jack, Miko, Raf, Kinsey, McCoy, and Kasey cheered me on as Shyann and Audrey sang. Fowler and Wheeljack looked at each other in surprise then quickly looked back at me.

McCoy and John looked at each other evilly and walked over to Optimus and Ratchet, why I had no clue so I just kept playing. I looked to either side of me when I heard trumpets other than mine and saw Optimus and Ratchet playing on either side of me! I nearly messed up when I saw the looks on everyone's faces and I, Optimus, and Ratchet kept playing as Shyann and Audrey sang.

I opened my eyes and saw my family looking at me, Optimus, and Ratchet and I just ignored it and kept playing. I looked at the 'bots and saw them staring at me, Ratchet, and Optimus as well and ignored them as well.

We raised the volume of the song and at the end of the song everyone cheered and I put my trumpet in the air with my left hand and right behind me and shouted with pride and tossed my hair with a big smile on my face.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at me, Optimus, and Ratchet after a minute and John screamed with laughter, "OPTIMUS, RATCHET, AND SIRIUS _ARE_ TRIPLETS!" I rolled my eyes as Optimus and Ratchet came up beside me and we smiled at everyone and their jaws dropped.

I shook my head and walked up to the platform and strung my trumpet to my back beside my blaster and looked down at everyone and saw everyone was watching me and my phone rang and I growled. "Hello. Yeah, we'll be there soon. Sure. Did they really? I'll get them for it." I said and hung up and said, "Kyle, Dan, your wives are at home and aren't too happy."

Kyle and Dan looked at each other in remembrance and their eyes were wide and I said, "Easy there, well get there by ground bridge." I shut everything down and activated the ground bridge and sent the others home, Wheeljack went with Miko and Bulk', and when it was just me, Optimus, Ratchet, my family, and friends I opened the ground bridge and we walked through.

We walked out and I quickly closed the bridge and right then my friends bolted when Kyle and Dan's wives came out and I steered everyone away from them 4 and we walked into the house and my family bolted to their rooms while I spun on my heel and walked towards the kitchen to cook dinner. Optimus and Ratchet quickly followed me when the 4 married people at home in my family walked in.

I quickly got out corn, green beans, and carrots and called my family down, not including the married ones who were probably talking again, and asked them, "What do you want for dinner?" "Since Optimus and Ratchet are going to be eating with us you should make your lasagna, it's best after all." Deanna said and everyone nodded in agreement and I nodded and said, "And for dessert?"

"Dirt cake!" everyone said and I snickered and nodded and said, "Okay. Sam, Deanna, you'll make the dirt cake." The 2 high fived and I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I brought Optimus and Ratchet over to a corner to explain to them what dirt cake was so they wouldn't think they were eating dirt. They looked relieved afterwards.

When we were done John and Canis dragged Optimus and Ratchet out and I heard John say 10 minutes later, "Somehow you cheated!" I snickered and called, "You can't cheat at Mario cart Wii." Sam and Deanna put the dirt cake in the fridge.

They ran out to watch the 4 boys and I said to myself, "It wouldn't be bad to have two more guys around. At least ones that are like me but can keep the others entertained while I'm busy so I'm not bugged when I'm working."

I snickered when I heard everyone laugh and Canis ask, "How did you do that!?" "They used to be autonomous robotic organisms from Cybertron that could transform into vehicles after all!" I called and everyone stopped laughing and I heard Ratchet and Optimus laugh.

I put the lasagna in the oven and walked out to see Deanna and Sam racing Ratchet and Optimus and John and Canis walked up to me and said, "They're good." I ruffled their hair and said, "Go into the kitchen for a minute." The 2 walked side by side and I heard screams and everyone stopped the game and shot up, but I held my hands out and counted down with my fingers.

When I got to 1 John and Canis came in behind me covered in flour and I turned around and laughed and said, "Oldest trick in the book and you fell for it!" Everyone else started to laugh and John and Canis looked at each other and laughed at each other.

I smiled and pushed them to the stairs and they ran up and I heard their doors shut and snickered. I looked at the 4 in front of me and pointed to the T.V. and Deanna and Sam drug Optimus and Ratchet back over to the game and I winked at the 2 and they smiled and shook their heads.

I shook my head and said to them, "You need to hit each other." Ratchet smiled evilly and hit Sam in the tail end of her bike and she was bumped out of the way and Sam grunted and I snickered and walked off. I walked into my room and cleaned up and quickly walked down the stairs as Skyfowl landed on my shoulder. I looked to see John and Canis once again racing Optimus and Ratchet and I snickered.

Sam and Deanna looked at me and I pointed at the game and they quickly looked back at the screen. I walked into the kitchen just as the timer went off and I brought it out and called everyone into the dining room and set up 2 extra chairs.

My family came running in, that including Kyle, Dan, Melissa, Kelli, and Talon, Melissa and Kelli being my brother's wives and Talon my nephew, and sat at their spots. Kelli held my baby nephew, Hunter, in her arms. John and Canis looked at Optimus and Ratchet and they sat by them and they smiled and I snickered and said, "They seem to be attached to you 2."

Canis growled and held onto Ratchet as John held onto Optimus and growled and I snickered and put the plates on the table. The 2 quickly let go and started to eat with the rest of us and Optimus and Ratchet looked at me with delight when they tasted my lasagna and I just smiled and scolded John for chewing with his mouth open.

When everyone was done I took the plates and came back with the dirt cake and Talon bounced in his seat. I sat the bowls on the table and sat down and ate and once again Ratchet and Optimus looked at me in delight at the food and I snickered.

Everyone finished quickly and Talon raced to the T.V. and sat down. Deanna drug me over after I put the dishes in the sink, John drug Optimus, and Canis drug Ratchet. We sat down and everyone watched as I weaved in and out and dodged blows and everything. Talon, Optimus, and Ratchet growled and I laughed and won the game and handed the control off to Deanna.

I walked to my room and quickly put on _**radioactive**_ and Canis, Deanna, Talon, John, and Sam cheered. When I came sliding down the stairs I saw that Optimus had handed the control of to John. I looked forward as I slid off the rail and was caught by Optimus and he quickly kissed me and I kissed back and we let each other go.

We walked over to everyone and watched as Ratchet beat everyone again. I laughed and my family ran at me and I ran out the door. I jumped over the 5 foot fence and hopped onto Shilo. I jumped Shilo over the rail and sped away and my family yelled and I laughed. My family went after Optimus and Ratchet and they quickly got on Techno and Flicker and sped after me.

We laughed and sped away. We past Raf and 'Bee and waved and they waved back. "While we're out and about we should get you 2 some clothes." I said and they nodded and I burst towards the market with them following.

We quickly got done and took our time to get back to the house. We quietly rounded the house and got the stuff in the house and I put the horses in the pasture. It was 8:47. We looked around to see my family passed out on the couch and by it.

I snickered and helped Optimus and Ratchet get their stuff up stairs. I started to pick up my family and put them in their rooms. I peered into Ratchet and Optimus's rooms to see them asleep. I snickered and ducked into my room.

I did a bit of typing then went to bed.


End file.
